Personal Property of the Court Magician FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Lorsqu'Arthur devient roi, il donne le titre de Magicien de la Cour à Merlin et se retrouve avec un nouveau serviteur. Ledit serviteur a le béguin pour Arthur et Merlin est jaloux. Alors il procède à un étiquetage en règle de sa propriété personnelle. SLASH.


Traduction: Personal Property of the Court Magician

Auteur: Phoenix. G. Fawkes

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One.

* * *

**Personal Property of the Court Magician (Do Not Borrow)**

Au début, tout se passa pour le mieux – ce qui aurait dû le rendre suspicieux, étant donné sa chance et la façon dont, à Camelot, les choses tournent mal quand vous vous y attendez le moins.

Au début, des draperies noires furent disposées dans la Grande Salle et l'on n'entendit que des murmures dans les couloirs, les drapeaux écarlates étaient en berne par respect pour un Roi plus craint qu'aimé. Les cloches sonnèrent une fois pour chaque année de règne du Roi Uther et de sombres cérémonies s'ensuivirent afin de lui donner un adieu digne d'un homme de son rang – mais il n'y avait pas de véritable deuil en eux, pas vraiment. Une vague de soulagement s'étendait à travers le royaume, un royaume qui respectait son souverain même quand il avait presque oublié pourquoi il le faisait, un royaume qui avait suivi tous ses ordres même si la tension et le mécontentement s'étaient répandus en lui au cours des dernières années de règne – un royaume qui se sentait respirer librement à nouveau.

Ce n'est que dans les yeux d'Arthur que l'on retrouvait une douleur perçante liée à la mort de son père. Peut-être était-ce la raison principale pour laquelle les gens étaient si désireux de rendre un dernier hommage à un Roi que beaucoup avaient de bonnes raisons de mépriser, parce qu'Uther était autant craint que son fils est profondément aimé, parce que le peuple de Camelot a appris à voir son Prince comme un guide et un soutien durant les dernières années du règne de son père, lorsque tout était devenu si instable et fragile.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, la période de deuil prit fin et la vague de drapeaux rouges se déploya à nouveau sur les tourelles du château, la musique et les rires se firent entendre dans les rues de Camelot alors que l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie était levée et qu'un âge de ténèbres et de peur arrivait à son terme.

Aucun d'entre eux, cependant, ne se sentait aussi heureux que Merlin maintenant qu'il était libre des chaines du secret et de la peur, maintenant qu'il pouvait montrer qui il était vraiment, sans crainte. Et quand Arthur le présenta à son nouveau poste de Magicien de la Cour, il eut l'impression d'être au septième ciel. Il allait enfin pouvoir aider Arthur à faire de Camelot le plus grand royaume que l'humanité ait jamais connu, ils allaient enfin accomplir leurs destins liés.

Bien sûr, Arthur se dut de freiner son enthousiasme en lui montrant la tenue officielle du Magicien de la Cour – une robe pourpre et un chapeau pointu – mais Merlin était si heureux à l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir à déblayer les écuries qu'il était presque prêt à laisser couler.

(Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'obtint pas sa revanche plus tard dans la nuit, mais les murs en pierre de la chambre du Roi Arthur sont si épais que personne dans le château n'entendit ses demandes de remise en liberté, tandis que Merlin souriait et repoussait ses limites, se demandant combien de temps ça allait prendre pour que les demandes du Roi se transforment prières désespérées et éhontées).

Merlin portait le chapeau ridicule et les horribles robes, assistait aux conseils, faisait tout son possible pour faire ressortir la partie du sorcier puissant et sage qu'il était au fond de lui, et essayait de mettre les pieds dans le plat le moins possible. Il était tellement préoccupé par ses nouvelles responsabilités que presque une semaine entière passa avant qu'il ne se demande qui pouvait bien effectuer ses anciennes fonctions. Arthur haussa les épaules lorsqu'il lui demanda, perplexe devant l'intérêt de Merlin.

"L'intendant a nommé… Edgar, je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça. Sa famille est au service du château depuis des années."

"Je… je ne l'ai jamais remarqué."

Arthur roula des yeux. "C'est parce qu'il sait vraiment comment faire son travail sans attirer l'attention sur lui-même, comme un véritable serviteur se doit de le faire… à moins qu'il ne soit un idiot inutile, et le pire – "

"Valet de tous les temps, ouais, je sais. Désolé si j'étais un peu trop occupé à te sauver la vie pour me soucier de te lécher les bottes ou de polir ton épée…"

Ce n'est que lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'il se rendit compte du double sens et rougit – absurde, puisque lui et Arthur avaient dépassé ce point depuis bien longtemps déjà. Un sourire amusé fit son apparition au coin des lèvres d'Arthur.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que pour quelqu'un qui ne se souciait pas du – " Arthur se pencha en avant, son souffle chaud atteignant le cou nu de Merlin "polissage et du léchage, tu as fait – " les lèvres d'Arthur effleurèrent le lobe de son oreille, ses dents s'y arrêtant un instant, et Merlin trembla des pieds à la tête "un travail plutôt incroyable".

Merlin ferma les yeux, se reposant dans son toucher… et Arthur, le bâtard, fit un pas en arrière, lui lançant un sourire malicieux avant de le laisser, excité et tracassé, au milieu du couloir froid. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que Merlin fut reconnaissant de devoir porter cette large robe pourpre, alors qu'il maudissait son imbécile de Roi dans sa barbe.

A partir de ce moment, Merlin commença à accorder une attention toute particulière au nouveau serviteur d'Arthur, parce que le bien-être du Roi serait toujours sa préoccupation première… et parce qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'Arthur n'embêtait pas trop le pauvre gosse, comme il avait été porté à son attention que la plupart des servants étaient nazes à se défendre eux-mêmes.

Edgar, le garçon de dix-sept ans nommé pour s'occuper du blond, cependant, ne semblait pas trop stressé par ses nouvelles fonctions. En fait, il semblait rayonnant, comme s'il ne pouvait imaginer un meilleur destin que de remplir le gobelet d'Arthur lors des banquets ou de trimballer l'armure du Roi quand il rejoignait les chevaliers aux entrainements (parce que, têtu comme il était, Arthur insistait encore pour faire ça et tout le monde était trop fatigué pour lui soutenir le contraire). Merlin secoua la tête, perplexe face à la joie qui brillait dans les yeux noirs du garçon quand Arthur énumérait un nombre infini de tâches pour lui.

Gwen tenta de lui expliquer que, pour les gens élevés au service du château, servir la famille royale était considéré comme le plus grand honneur auquel on pouvait aspirer. Peut-être que c'était qu'Uther avait voulu dire quand il avait appelé ça une 'récompense', mais Merlin ne comprenait toujours pas. Tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un capable de prendre soin d'Arthur, cependant, Merlin se jugeait lui-même satisfait de la situation. La loyauté d'Edgar ne pouvait être remise en cause, ni son dévouement envers le nouveau Roi et son attention aux besoins de son maître, de sorte que Merlin oublia tout de cette affaire.

(S'il obtint parfois le sentiment un peu dérangeant qu'Edgar semblait beaucoup trop dévoué à Arthur ou que le Roi lui-même ne semblait pas du tout être en manque des services de Merlin, il repoussa ce sentiment dans un coin de sa tête, parce que vraiment, il était désormais au-dessus de toute cette bagatelle, étant un sorcier réputé et tout.)

C'est Morgane, avec son habituelle manière Morganesque, qui souligna l'évidence.

"Ce gamin est éperdument épris d'Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin se crispa sur sa chaise, ses yeux balayant sauvagement toute la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise de qui parlait Morgane.

"Edgar ? Il fait juste son travail, Morgane."

Elle leva un sourcil. "Il ne le quitte jamais des yeux."

Et c'était vrai, le regard d'Edgar semblait scotché à Arthur, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse… mais Arthur attirait tous les regards vers lui, peu importe où il était ou ce qu'il faisait, et Merlin lui aussi gardait constamment un œil sur le blond, parce que l'imbécile avait la fâcheuse habitude de se faire presque tuer tous les quinze jours, mais ça ne voulait pas dire…

Oh. D'accord.

Morgane, voyant la prise de conscience progressive sur son visage, ne dit plus rien et porta sa coupe à ses lèvres, comme si la question était réglée. Merlin aurait aimé pouvoir se sentir de la même façon.

Les plus petits – et parfois infimes – détails que Merlin avait négligé lui étaient désormais douloureusement évidents. Le regard ébloui des yeux sombres d'Edgar quand Arthur lui parlait, son empressement à suivre chaque ordre, Merlin pourrait les ignorer – mais les touchers persistants dont Arthur ne semblait pas s'apercevoir, le vertige pur du serviteur à la perspective de s'occuper de l'armure et des vêtements du Roi – ils étaient plus difficiles à négliger.

Sans oublier les regards cinglants que le garçon jetait en direction de Merlin quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

(Si Edgar n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang dans ses veines, Merlin était certain qu'il aurait fini carbonisé, Magicien de la Cour ou non).

Merlin se rendit compte qu'il ne servait à rien de parler à Arthur de ce sujet le jour où Edgar fit 'accidentellement' tomber une tasse de café presque bouillante sur les genoux du magicien. Arthur, au lieu d'envoyer son serviteur directement au pilori (et Merlin n'aurait jamais pensé voir arriver le jour où il aurait voulu qu'Arthur fasse une chose pareille), se contenta d'en rire.

"C'était probablement de ta faute, de toute façon" dit-il en haussant les épaules quand Merlin le fusilla du regard. "Après tout, tout le monde sait lequel d'entre vous est le maladroit."

L'air rayonnant sur le visage d'Edgar, debout juste derrière Arthur, ne passa pas inaperçu.

Ce n'est qu'un gamin se dit Merlin, alors que ses doigts continuaient de tourner les pages d'un vieux livre de magie de Gaius. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais parfois regarder les incantations de sorts horribles et de sortilèges sanglants apaisait son esprit. Il s'en remettrait sous peu, et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait constituer une menace ou quoi que ce soit. C'était juste une passade sans danger.

(Et non, il ne regardait pas l'illustration d'une malédiction particulièrement vicieuse qui pouvait couvrir le corps de la victime d'horribles verrues répugnantes en quelques secondes alors qu'il se divertissait de telles pensées magnanimes et indulgentes, bien sûr que non.)

()()()

La disposition compréhensive de Merlin envers les sentiments à sens unique d'Edgar s'évanouit en fumée le jour où il entra dans la chambre du Roi et trouva entre les mains du garçon un Arthur très nu et presque inconscient.

Ça aurait dû être un soulagement de voir que devenir Roi n'avait pas changé les principaux traits de caractère d'Arthur, mais parfois Merlin se serait bien passé du refus obsessionnel de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un seul signe de faiblesse. Il put voir tout de suite les mouvements raides d'Arthur lorsqu'il descendit de son cheval après la dernière patrouille sur la frontière la plus orientale, il put voir qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais le Roi refusa de renoncer à assurer ses fonctions et à la fin de la journée il était évident qu'il pouvait à peine bouger son bras droit.

Merlin décida d'attendre un peu le temps qu'Arthur se détende avant d'aller à sa chambre et de lui passer un savon. En attendant, il rassembla un assortiment de baumes pour les muscles endoloris, non pas que cet imbécile méritait un tel traitement après s'être jugé trop fier pour demander de l'aide.

Honnêtement.

Depuis le couronnement et sa nomination en tant Magicien de la Cour, bien des choses avaient changé, mais pour l'essentiel, Merlin restait à peu près le même et donc une notion frivole tel que frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre du Roi ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Merlin fit trois pas dans la pièce avant que des gémissements provenant de derrière le paravent ne le fassent stopper net dans son élan. Il aurait pu reconnaitre ces sons de plaisir n'importe où, après avoir passé de nombreuses heures de pratique à les obtenir sous son toucher. Il possédait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour verrouiller magiquement la porte alors qu'il faisait le tour du paravent, et ses pas s'évanouirent une fois de plus face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Les derniers rayons du soleil semblaient s'enflammer lorsqu'ils effleuraient les cheveux dorés d'Arthur, projetant un éclat sur ses paupières closes. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, exposant la ligne pâle de sa gorge, son large torse miroitant d'innombrables gouttelettes d'eau qui tremblaient et se regroupaient en fins ruisseaux qui coulaient vers le bas à chaque fois qu'Arthur laissait échapper un soupir de contentement. Merlin ne perdit pas une miette de la vue parce que depuis le passage de pouvoir d'Uther à Arthur, les moments où il pouvait voir le blond si détendu et libéré de tout soucis étaient de plus en plus rares alors il avait appris à les chérir.

Son souffle se coupa, une chaleur se répandit sur sa peau comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Arthur dans cet état (ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais Merlin n'avait pas besoin d'un mystérieux dragon pour savoir qu'il ne se lasserait pas, que cette vision ne cesserait jamais de lui faire tourner la tête et gonfler le cœur). Ses doigts le démangeaient, il voulait disposer de cette horrible robe pourpre et sauter dans la baignoire avec Arthur, prêt à tracer la ligne forte de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres, de goûter chaque goutte d'eau sur la poitrine du Roi avec sa langue… mais un autre soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Arthur et Merlin se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à régler en premier lieu.

Et ce quelque chose c'était Edgar, le superbe-bien-qu'-intrinsèquement-et-imperceptiblem ent-diabolique valet de chambre, se tenant actuellement debout derrière Arthur, se profilant au-dessus de lui.

Avec. Ses. Mains. Sur. Arthur.

Bon, d'accord. Peut-être que pour un observateur extérieur tout cela ressemblait à Edgar simplement en train de masser les épaules d'Arthur, quelque chose qui pouvait être considéré comme faisant partie des fonctions d'un serviteur envers son maître (ce qu'Arthur avait revendiqué pendant des années). Rien de fâcheux à ce sujet. Rien du tout.

Sauf que le garçon n'arrêtait pas de dévorer le corps d'Arthur du regard, ses yeux s'étanchant avidement d'une soif que l'eau plate ne pouvait assouvir. Et Merlin avait beau avoir été le pire serviteur jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de Camelot (Arthur lui avait assuré que Geoffrey de Monmouth l'avait déclaré dans ses chroniques), même lui était conscient qu'exercer ses fonctions avec une érection, et ne cherchant pas du tout à la dissimuler, ne pouvait pas faire partie du protocole de service royal.

(Ce qui pourrait confirmer que Merlin était, en effet, le pire serviteur de l'histoire de Camelot. Mais pour sa défense il dirait qu'Arthur le tentait délibérément, avec son pantalon serré et son habitude de se pencher en avant… Enfin. C'était une autre image mentale dont il n'avait pas besoin pour le moment).

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua sa présence jusqu'à ce que Merlin fasse tomber sans ménagement tous les baumes, huiles et flacons sur la table. Edgar tressaillit et les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrent rapidement, ses lèvres s'incurvant en un sourire paresseux lorsqu'il aperçut Merlin. S'il n'avait pas été autant en colère, Merlin aurait pu faire quelque chose de tout à fait embarrassant comme défaillir.

"Merlin, te voilà. Je commençais à me demander ce qui te retenais – en général il ne te faut pas autant de temps pour passer et me sermonner."

Il parlait avec bonne humeur, tout à fait inconscient du concours de regards brûlants actuellement en cours entre ses serviteurs, actuel-et-passé. Les mains d'Edgar continuaient leur travail sur les épaules d'Arthur, mais ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et sa mâchoire était crispée. Merlin se demanda s'il pourrait faire tomber magiquement le lustre pour assommer le garçon et faire passer ça pour un accident, mais Arthur le découvrirait en trois secondes chrono.

Et puis, il était censé être l'adulte ici. Donc il allait agir comme un adulte.

Ou quelque chose du genre.

"J'ai apporté quelques baumes et huiles pour vos muscles tendus, sire. Il me semblait que vous pourriez en faire bon usage."

Preuve était qu'Arthur avait encore très mal, il sourit largement au lieu de se renfrogner et d'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ces choses.

"Merlin, et moi qui pensait que tu étais un incapable même en tant que Magicien de la Cour…"

Edgar libéra les épaules d'Arthur et fit quelque pas vers la table, mais Merlin se mit sur son chemin avant qu'il ne puisse attraper l'un des flacons.

"Ce sont des onguents magiques, Edgar. Ils doivent être appliqués par moi." Le sourire qui jouait sur les lèvres de Merlin n'était pas destiné à être chaleureux. "Tu peux disposer maintenant."

Arthur arqua un sourcil. Il était pleinement conscient que même si Merlin les renforçait avec la magie, les pommades étaient les mêmes que celles que Gaius avait l'habitude de concocter et pouvaient être utilisées par n'importe qui. Il dut voir quelque chose sur le visage de Merlin cependant, parce qu'il resta silencieux, regardant les évènements se dérouler avec une légère curiosité.

Edgar resserra encore plus sa mâchoire et pendant un instant fugace on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à argumenter (ou frapper Merlin au niveau du nez). Quand Arthur ne lui demanda pas de rester, cependant, il redressa le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'attarda sur le seuil le temps d'un battement de cœur, les épaules tendues, les poings serrés… Merlin attendit, mais Edgar se contenta de sortir de la chambre du Roi, trop digne pour claquer la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ?"

Merlin haussa les épaules, feignant une nonchalance qu'il savait qu'Arthur ne croirait pas une seule seconde, alors qu'il saisissait l'un des flacons et versait une quantité généreuse de baume sur ses mains.

"Préfères-tu qu'Edgar le fasse ? Parce que je peux le faire venir tout de suite."

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour jeter une pique à Merlin en vantant la supériorité incontestable d'Edgar pour ce genre de tâches, mais là encore il dut voir quelque chose sur le visage du sorcier qui l'empêcha de le faire. Au contraire, il observa Merlin avec un froncement de sourcils, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un puzzle étrange fait de morceaux qui ne correspondaient pas. Même lorsque Merlin se positionna derrière lui et commença à répandre le baume sur ses épaules, Arthur jeta sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir garder ses yeux bleus braqués sur lui, et ça avait manqué à Merlin d'une manière presque douloureuse, l'intensité du regard d'Arthur posé sur lui lui avait manqué, le contact de sa peau chaude lui avait manqué. Les sons de plaisir qui s'échappèrent des lèvres d'Arthur quand toute la tension se libéra de ses épaules lui avaient manqué, les rares moments où Arthur s'abandonnait et devenait souple sous ses doigts, complètement à la merci de Merlin. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il n'était pas le Roi qui fût et qui sera d'Albion, le souverain bien-aimé de Camelot, l'homme dont la vision et la force avaient réussi à unir les terres autrefois divisées par la peur et l'effusion de sang. Dans des moments comme celui-là, seul Merlin pouvait voir Arthur, il appartenait complètement et irrévocablement au magicien. Merlin n'était pas disposé à partager ce côté d'Arthur, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il était temps qu'Edgar (et si nécessaire le reste de Camelot) le comprenne.

Il maintint l'eau tiède entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de laver les dernières traces de baume du dos d'Arthur. Merlin sécha ses cheveux dorés avec un sort murmuré, mais prit son temps pour sécher le reste du corps d'Arthur avec une serviette. Il prit tellement de temps qu'Arthur commença à faire des bruits impatients tout en tirant sur la robe de Merlin.

"Assez avec les caresses, Merlin. Peux-tu passer à autre chose ?"

"Toujours le romantique" marmonna Merlin dans sa barbe, levant les yeux au ciel. Arthur eut l'air légèrement blessé à ces propos.

"Je peux être romantique, d'accord" répondit-il d'un ton un peu irrité. Avant que Merlin ne puisse l'inviter à faire quelque chose, il sentit les doigts d'Arthur sur sa nuque, suivis par la pression de leurs lèvres soudées en un lent baiser langoureux qui fit presque tourner les genoux et le cerveau de Merlin en compote.

Arthur commença à les faire avancer vers le lit tandis qu'il tentait (et échouait) d'enlever la robe de Merlin. Le sorcier finit par se débarrasser des vêtements désagréables avec un geste du poignet, mais il s'arrêta avant qu'Arthur ne puisse le pousser sur le lit. Il y avait des moments où il n'avait aucune objection à ce qu'Arthur soit en charge, mais pas aujourd'hui. Merlin aurait pu dire qu'il ne voulait pas que l'imbécile se risque à blesser à nouveau son épaule… mais ça n'aurait pas été l'entière vérité. La terrible vérité était qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de lové dans le ventre de Merlin, une fureur tambourinant dans ses veines à la pensée qu'Arthur ait laissé quiconque le voir sans ses barrières, qu'il avait laissé Edgar poser ses mains sur lui de cette façon. Il savait que c'était irrationnel, il savait qu'Arthur rirait de sa folie jusqu'au coucher de soleil de l'humanité s'il en entendait parler. Cela ne réprima pas son envie brûlante de prendre le contrôle d'Arthur, de le coincer dans le lit et de revendiquer son droit sur lui avec sa langue, ses doigts, ses dents, jusqu'à ce que chaque pouce du corps d'Arthur soit marqué comme le sien.

Quand le blond essaya de se mettre au-dessus de lui, des filets de lumière et de fumée argentée épinglèrent ses épaules sur le lit. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air surpris mais pas choqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin utilisait la magie pour ce genre de situation, mais les fois où il avait ressenti le besoin d'exercer son contrôle sur Arthur de cette façon avaient été rares. Ce soir, Merlin avait besoin de ça, avait besoin d'avoir Arthur complètement à sa merci. Il avait besoin de casser sa maitrise de soi, de transformer la respiration erratique du Roi en des supplications désespérées, d'entendre Arthur admettre qu'il voulait Merlin tellement fort que sa peau lui brûlait, qu'aucun autre ne pourrait jamais le faire trembler comme ça.

Merlin pressa sa bouche contre celle d'Arthur sans rien de la douceur habituelle, c'était violent et cru, un baiser agressif qui laissa leurs lèvres à la fois rouges et enflées. Une fois Arthur désespérément à bout de souffle, la bouche de Merlin retraça la ligne de sa mâchoire puis se déplaça vers la base de son cou. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de baisers et de mordillements, au contraire il suça la chair tendre de la gorge d'Arthur jusqu'à y voir une marque laissée par sa bouche, une marque qui ne tromperait personne. Il sentit sous sa langue le battement rapide du pouls d'Arthur, lécha puis mordit la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

Arthur poussa un soupir et ses hanches commencèrent à remuer, cherchant un peu plus de contact, un peu plus de friction. Merlin ne voulut rien savoir et ses doigts saisirent les hanches sous son corps avec une telle poigne de fer qu'il fut certain que des ecchymoses y apparaitraient le matin venu.

(Il voulait s'assurer que des bleus seraient présents le matin venu, il voulait s'assurer que l'empreinte de ses doigts resterait gravée sur les hanches, que chaque centimètre du corps d'Arthur porterait les marques de son toucher, de sa bouche, des marques qui feraient incontestablement de lui la propriété de Merlin).

Mien, disaient chacun des baisers brûlants de Merlin, mien, répétaient ses doigts lorsqu'ils cherchaient ce point particulier qui faisait Arthur se tordre sous son poids, mien, clamait Merlin de tout son être alors qu'il plongeait en Arthur, le clouant au matelas._ Mien_ fut le mot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres comme un serment alors qu'il venait, mordant une fois de plus l'épaule d'Arthur, le sentant frémir et se défaire entre ses bras.

()()()

Le matin arriva pour trouver Merlin travaillant sur les épaules d'Arthur tout en faisant des commentaires désobligeants sur les crétins de Rois qui ne savaient pas s'arrêter avant de se claquer un muscle. Arthur roula des yeux en réponse, faisant un effort colossal pour rester stoïque même si une grimace trahissait sa douleur de temps en temps. A chaque fois que Merlin s'en apercevait, il s'empressait de presser ses lèvres sur l'arrière de son cou, le long de sa mâchoire, ou derrière le lobe de son oreille.

Si ce n'était pas pour l'orgueil invincible d'Arthur, Merlin aurait été prêt à parier qu'après un certain temps il le faisait exprès.

On frappa à la porte. Arthur ordonna automatiquement au serviteur d'entrer et Merlin ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fut surpris de voir un Edgar rayonnant sur le pas de la porte, portant un plateau. Lorsqu'il aperçut Merlin, les mains crispées de manière possessive sur les épaules d'Arthur, son grand sourire se fana jusqu'à disparaitre.

Merlin aurait presque pu se sentir mal pour lui.

Presque.

Toujours le serviteur parfait, cependant, Edgar parvint à garder un visage impassible alors qu'il plaçait le plateau sur la table, tout en lorgnant sans vergogne Arthur de derrière ses cils.

Laisse-le regarder, pensa vindicativement Merlin, son emprise se resserrant sur les épaules du blond. Laisse-le voir.

Et regarder il fit. Non pas que Merlin puisse le lui reprocher, car Arthur, vêtu seulement de son pantalon, était pour sûr un spectacle à contempler. Ses cheveux ébouriffés attrapaient les reflets de la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre; une barbe de plusieurs jours doré foncé lui mangeait le visage; l'immensité d'un clair ciel d'été se réfléchissait dans ses yeux…

Sans parler de son large torse mince et de ses bras forts, ornés des marques de dents et de doigts laissées par Merlin.

Le visage d'Arthur resta impassible, comme s'il était vraiment inconscient du regard de braise d'Edgar ou du contact possessif de Merlin. Sa voix était polie bien que ferme lorsqu'il prit la parole.

"Ce sera tout, Edgar. Tu peux y aller."

Le garçon ne pouvait guère prétendre qu'il y avait d'autres plats à arranger sur la table, mais il s'attarda encore un moment, jouant avec ses manches. Après un dernier coup d'œil rempli de désir vers Arthur, il s'inclina docilement et se dirigea vers la porte.

Merlin ne put tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

"Edgar." Le garçon s'arrêta net dans son élan, sa mâchoire se résumant à une ligne étroitement serrée.

"Oui, monsieur ?"

"Le Roi n'aura pas besoin de tes services pour l'aider à s'habiller aujourd'hui."

Quelque chose s'alluma alors dans les yeux d'Edgar – avant que son regard tombe sur les mains de Merlin, enserrant toujours les épaules d'Arthur. Il sembla se rendre compte que c'était une bataille déjà perdue. S'inclinant une fois de plus, il ferma avec précaution la porte derrière lui.

"Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

Le ton était seulement légèrement agacé, ses yeux brillant du mélange étrange d'exaspération et d'affection réticente que Merlin avait l'habitude de voir.

Le sorcier le fusilla du regard, ses soupçons à propos de l'ignorance du Roi confirmés.

"Oui, si tu es trop idiot pour apprendre au gosse où se trouvent les limites" dit-il en serrant les dents. Arthur, imbécile qu'il était, ne chercha même pas à avoir l'air honteux de lui-même.

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'avais gêné que je ne t'ai pas réprimandé pour avoir outrepassé les limites, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un sourire apparut aux coins de la bouche d'Arthur, alors que les rideaux s'animaient et que des flammes faisaient irruption dans la cheminée, les yeux de Merlin ayant tourné au doré.

"N'essaye. Même. Pas." siffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Arthur. "Si jamais tu le laisses à nouveau poser ses mains sur toi – "

"Quoi Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?"

Arthur avait tourné la tête vers lui, leurs yeux se rencontrant dans un regard brûlant. Les mains de Merlin se déplacèrent de ses épaules vers sa nuque, avec une poigne forte qui laisserait des contusions. Arthur ne broncha pas, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son compagnon.

"Montre-moi Merlin." Son souffle était chaud contre la peau de Merlin, le bout de sa langue lécha ses lèvres avant de répéter: "Montre-moi."

Et Merlin, pour une fois, fit comme il lui était demandé.

Maintes et maintes fois.

()()()

Par ailleurs, quelques semaines plus tard, Edgar fut attribué à Sir Pellinor. Morgane leva les yeux au ciel, se doutant du pourquoi du comment, et Gwen secoua la tête à l'apparent désespoir du garçon mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. Le message de Merlin avait été énoncé haut et fort pour une fois, et la Cour de Camelot n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

Puis, comme il ne pouvait en être autrement, le plus jeune fils d'un Baron venant d'une frontière lointaine arriva pour être formé en tant que chevalier, et le regard béat qu'il avait à chaque fois que le Roi était dans son champ de vision était indubitable.

Merlin serra des dents, alors même qu'il lançait au jeune homme un sourire poli (bien que forcé). Arthur, le salaud, n'essayait même pas de cacher son amusement.

Et non, Merlin n'avait pas besoin des remarques cinglantes de Morgane pour se rendre compte qu'Arthur le faisait totalement exprès. Cette fois, cependant, il avait un plan infaillible.

()()()

Le Roi était intrigué par les regards étranges qu'il n'arrêtait pas de recevoir au festin, mais après vérification avec le dos de sa cuiller qu'il n'avait rien de bizarre sur le visage, il abandonna. Les gens de la Cour parvinrent assez rapidement à garder leurs visages impassibles et bien que Morgane l'irritait à ricaner derrière son verre de temps en temps (pour l'amour de Dieu, même les lèvres de Gwen tremblaient désormais), Arthur fit de son mieux pour rester calme et ignorer complètement la question.

(Il était loin de se douter que, visible pour tout le monde sauf lui-même, les caractères suivants pouvaient être lus en gras sur son front: "**Bien personnel du Magicien de la Cour: ne pas emprunter**").


End file.
